


I Can't Drown My Demons (They Know How to Swim)

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Painful Love, Post-Betrayal, This is so wack it's almost an AU, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like the curse of Marek Brave will follow him everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's just no hope for our final embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic comes from Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon. Title of the chapter comes from Your Betrayal by Bullet for My Valentine. Both incredible songs.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything. All characters mentioned are property of the WWE, independent circuits , or own themselves. I mean no harm to anybody.**

**Thanks for reading. All feedback is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter One:

_"This has been a long time coming, man."_

_Tyler rattles off all the hardships they'd endured over the years - he and Marek. Together as best friends, as brothers - that all lead up to this night. Tonight. They had won the tag titles, and Tyler did the impossible and won the World championship._

_Marek had never been so proud of his best friend than in that moment._

_"I've realized it, finally. And I think these people realize it, too." Tyler says, panting. "Marek Brave," he turns to his brother, licking his lips. "I don't need you anymore."_

_He hits Marek over the head with his belt. The decisive blow to finalize they're friendship. Unintentionally initiating the biggest feud in AAW history. The only way it will end is with them both covered in blood, sweat, and (especially) tears._

**BATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATB**

Tyler went through the indies winning multiple championships, none sweeter than the second Ring of Honor reign that put him on WWE's radar.

He had a few managers and tag partners, but he always felt lonely. Even when he was with Jimmy Jacobs and the Age of the Fall family, he always had this raw emptiness. Like someone had ripped away his purpose for living.

(He refused to believe it was because of Marek.)

He doesn't need Marek. He _doesn't_

Especially now, as Seth Rollins, suiting up with his Shield brothers. He doesn't need a nobody who was only bringing him down.

Here, as a part of the greatest faction in WWE history, everyone carries their own weight. Everyone replies to the rapidly increasing success of The Shield.

A knock on the door reveals itself to be Baron Saxton. "Come on, guys. It's time for your match."

"Comin'." Dean confirms, shutting the door.

Roman grabs their shoulders, pulling them in for a hug. "We got this boys. Lets show these rookies who The Shield is."

"Believe that." Dean chuckles, patting Seth on the back. Rollins smiles into the Samoan's shoulder.

Seth is so grateful for the two people he calls his brothers. Without them, he isn't sure he'd be where he is. He'd probably be back in NXT, or with another group of weirder, less likeable, less talented people.

(But, at night when he's alone. Roman with his wife, Dean with his girlfriend. Seth spends the night all alone, no one else to talk to. He feels that empty, loneliness building in his chest again.)

**BATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATB**

Seth was all pumped up. Bouncing up and down, loosening his muscles. He, Dean, and Roman shared a smile as the rookies come to the ring.

Sami Zayn, and Neville. Two NXT stars he's watched before. They're quite talented, but they can never match up to the Shield.

"I wonder what loser they'll bring out next." Dean shit talks, cocky and confident. Seth squeezes his shoulder from his spot on the apron. A touch that tells him "You got this" without ever saying it out loud.

But the person who comes out isn't a loser..

..he's a nobody..

..he's Marek Brave.

**BATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATB**

The Shield picks up the win. They simply overpowered the smaller,less experienced NXT superstars.

Seth stares down at his boots in complete shock.

Marek Brave. Indy icon. Now WWE Superstar, debuting against the man who used to be his best friend, his brother.

It's been nine years since Seth.. did what he did. He doesn't regret it. He needed to make a name for himself. He couldn't do that stuck in the tag team division.

(At least, that's what he tells himself. It's better than admitting the truth.)

Seth couldn't breath for a good five minutes. He still can't, not really. Not without a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest.

(He wonders if this is what Marek felt like when he betrayed him.)

Dean picked up the victory on a Dirty Deeds to Zayn. Seth wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Marek had been glaring daggers at him the entire match and.. and..

He can't take this. He can't.

"You alright, Sethie?" Dean asks.

Yeah, no. Definitely not.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

Dean shrugs. "Looks like you've seen a ghost ."

Seth snorts. That's one way of putting it. "Nah, man. Just saw someone I used to be friends with."

(Someone I used to be in love with.)

"Okay, man. We're here to talk if ya need it." Dean says, giving him an encouraging smile.

Seth smiles back. He'll never talk to them about this.

Ever.


	2. We'll be the ones they hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter from Sellouts by Breath Carolina's (Seth's song, basically. Though I do love him to death and beyond, I can't help thinking about him whenever I hear that song or Sometimes Selling Out is Also Giving Up by Rise Against).

Chapter Two:

It's funny how Creative forgot to mention the one most important detail.

Their opponent.

And the oncoming feud they're going to have.

Now, Seth stands outside their hotel waiting for Roman and Dean to come down. He has his eyes glued to his phone, angrily reading the article about how 'The Shield's higher flyer connects to indy roots with feud against NXT superstar'.

A feud he hadn't even known about.

Way to go Creative, letting the media know first. Way to fucking go.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Mister Lone Wolf."

Seth's head whips up at the sound of Marek's voice, blood running cold. He can't believe that Marek is here, right in front of him.

He smells like that wonderful musky cologne he's used for the past fifteen years. His maroon shirt stretches over his chest, a nice fit, and his jeans are a little baggy but look just fine. Marek's hair is down, never been one to put his hair up anyways.

"What do you want?" Seth asks, sounding desperate.

This isn't something he can handle. It's not. It's bad enough just seeing his former best friend, talking to him is another story.

"I could ask the same questions. Because when you betrayed me, you said you didn't need or want a partner." Marek sneers, a familiar anger burning in his eyes. "So what is it, Tyler? Was it just me, or did your efforts at going at it alone prove unworthy?"

"You know damn well I did great by myself." Seth snaps. "I'm a two time ROH champion for a reason."

Marek smirks, raising his eyebrows. "Speaking of ROH, it must've really hurt when Jimmy stabbed you in the back like that. He took away everything you worked so hard to get, told you that he'd have your back and you guys were friends.. What an asshole, right?"

Seth sighs. "Did you come here just to be a jackass, or did you actually want something?"

"I do." Marek replies, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna go just as hard as I did last time during our feud."

"I'd expect anothing less."

Seth sees Dean and Roman out of the corner of his eye.

"Also, expect a beat down Thursday." Marek says, all to cheery, as he turns to leave.

"What do you want, bud?" Dean asks, eyes narrowed. Brave smirks, patting Seth's shoulder.

"Just informing Tyler here that you don't have to backstab all your brothers." Marek replies as he, happily, walks away.

Seth nods at his friends before walking towards their rental, heart dropping to his stomach.

**BATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATB**

He was waiting for either Dean or Roman to bring the incident up. Honestly, he didn't even know how he would start up that conversation. 'Hey, I violently stabbed my best friend slash brother in the back because I couldn't keep pretending'.

That probably wouldn't bode over so well.

So Seth will let them start it, if they want to. They probably should talk about it. Kind of need to. Keeping secrets is never a good thing.

But he doesn't _want_ to. That's the thing.

His past was buried a long, long time ago. He promised back in FCW to never dig it up.

They never do. And Seth starts to get comfortable thinking it'll never happen.

"So, about what happened yesterday." Roman begins as they head to the city for Smackdown's taping.

"You really don't look like a Tyler." Dean says as he pokes his head between the seats, chewing on a tooth pick.

"I thought you were sleeping." Seth huffs. He likes the name Tyler, picked it out himself. Hell, it's better than when he called himself God or Gixx. "And Tyler is an amazing name , and I had an anazing persona."

He should bring back God's Last Gift just to spite that asshole.

"Not what we're talking about." Roman stresses, pressing on the gas pedal just a tad. "I meant-"

"Who was that asshole and what the fuck does he want?" Dean interrupts, looking incredibly smug. Roman rolls his eyes in irritation. The brunette likes to intrude on the Samoan's sentences quite often.

"It was Marek, and.. um.." Seth swallows back the lump forming in his throat. God, how does one man have an effect like this on him? "He's an.. old friend from.. back in the indies. We feuded for a bit, it was a really big thing.. Creative wants to renew it. See if it'll have an even bigger effect on a bigger stage. He was just telling me to expect nothing less than last time."

"Ah," Roman says, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just found out on Bleacher Report."

"Assholes." Dean grinds, spitting his tooth pick out the window.

A silence passes over them, and the high flyer thinks the momebt is over...

"So.. were you two close?" Roman asks, looking at him through the corner of his eye.

Seth inhales, "Yeah. We were best friends throughout high school up until 2006."

"What happened?" The Samoan questions further.

Seth inhales, exhales. What did happen?

He knew he couldn't go anywhere in the tag division. He needed a good way to make an ew for himself. Marek was dragging him down. He was always better by himself.

(All lies to cover up the excellently hidden truth.)

"Don't choke up on us now, Sethie." Ambrose soothes, squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

He doesn't feel the touch. Not as much as he should.

His mind is stuck on that night. March 25th, 2006. What should've been greatest night of his life turned into the worst. He should've been celebrating his victories with co AAW tag champ Marek Brave, but he sold his soul to the devil instead.

Now, nine years later, he's still paying the price.

"Seth?!" Dean persists, shaking his shoulder.

Rollins shakes his head, clearing the image. "We.. We went separate ways. It was for the best."

"You sure about that?" Roman asks, concern written all over his face. Seth turns his gaze to the window, watching the sun always stay put no matter how much they drove.

Would that have been him if he stayed? Trapped in one place no matter what he did?

"Yeah. The feud put me on Ring of Honor's radar, and eventually led me here."

Dean flops back into his seat. "Well, thank God for that. Couldn't handle this jackass by myself or with some other asshole."

But Seth isn't listening. To far gone into his own memories to pay attention..

**BATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATBATB**

[ _ **Here's a story of everything we'll ever be You can hide but some of us can never leave And if you go I don't need those little things They remind me of all our little dreams Can you hear the words? All I can say We can watch the world, even if they walk away Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today You were born a lion and a lion you will stay**_ ]

Seth takes out his headphones to wipe his head face off with a towel. He sighs into the white fabric.

He should've known something like this was going to happen. (Well, not exactly this, but something just as life shattering.) Things were going so good, to good. Life doesn't just stay good, not like that. There always has to be something that wrecks his seemingly endless good mood.

This is just... completely unexpected. He can't believe this is happening...

Why couldn't it of been Jimmy? Jimmy he can deal with.

"Don't suffocate yourself."

Seth jumps at the sound of - of -

"Solomone Crowe." The man says, extending his hand. "But I prefer Sami. Sami Callahan."

A light bulb goes off in his head. "Dean's old tag partner!"

"The one and only."

"Dean talks about you all the time."

Sami chuckles, fingers rubbing against the spikes on his dog collar. "That's Mox for ya."

"But I'm not here to talk about me and Mox. Jon sent me here to get info 'cause I'm better at words than he is. So. I wanna talk about you and Marek." Sami explains. "I know what happened between you guys on screen, but not off it. And, from the looks of it, neither does Marek."

"I've explained it enough times-"

Sami wags his finger in his face. "No, no, no. Not the bullshit you said in front of a camera. Nah, I mean the truth."

Seth averts his gaze to the floor, his heart stuttering. The truth is so, so painful. He can't even say it.

"Look, it's really good to have friends by your side, but sometimes ya gotta do shit that may hurt them. From the looks of it, y'all were pretty close, and it really hurt 'im when you left like that. I'm sure he could earn to get past them, but the first step on the road to forgivin' is admittin' the truth." Callahan says, his voice soft and soothing. He sounds like he's speaking from experience.

Maybe he went through this with someone himself.. someone like Dean.

What if they did go through the same thing?

Maybe he gets it.

Can Seth trust him? Does he have a choice?

"I couldn't handle pretending.. not anymore." Seth whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.

When he opens them, Sami is staring at him with sympathetic and understanding eyes.

"Pretending what, Seth?" Sami questions, his voice just as soft as the other man's. He looks at the two toned man like he already knows the answer.

Seth lets out a shaky breath. "That I.. that I l-"

"Solomone, get over here. Now!" William Regal yells, eyes narrowed. "Didn't I tell you to stop bother people all the bloody time?"

Sami sighs, "Remember, it's really nice to have friends. But you gotta be honest with 'em all the time. No more secrets." He says, patting Seth's shoulder as he leaves.

The two toned man bites down hard on his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood.

What the fuck is wrong with him? He almost spilled his best kept secret to some guy he doesn't know just because he might have gone through some similar shit?

Wow. Just wow. This may be the second stupidest thing he's ever done. Ever.

Seth pops his earbuds back in, and goes back to his workout.

[ _ **I should be over all the butterflies. But I'm into you.**_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wasn't what I wanted..but I hope you guys like it anyways. I got Sami in there. You're welcome.
> 
> Songs mentioned are Lion by Hollywood Undead and Still Into You by Paramore (a song Seth even admitted was on his playlist - sorry if that's not even the right title, I don't listen to that song).
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> P.S. Does anyone know any fanfiction sites (other than this one or fanfiction dot net) that have this fandom on there. Much appreciated if you have one.


End file.
